


Gracie is Smarter Than Everyone Else.

by JUSTSHUTUPOK



Category: Hawaii 5-0
Genre: Just read, M/M, Oneshot, fluffy fluff fluff, grace is smarter than everyone, idk what this is, its midnight, kono making bets, oneshit more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTSHUTUPOK/pseuds/JUSTSHUTUPOK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gracie understands "grown up stuff" better than grown ups understand grown up stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracie is Smarter Than Everyone Else.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a thing I did.

She knows a lot of the times, Mommy and Danno fight. She knows because she sees how Mommy looks after talking to Danno, it's how Kayla looked after Freddie called Kayla's mom a Bad Word That Grace Can't Say. She personally thought Kayla should have done more than just shove Freddie, but it's none of her business so she didn't say anything. 

But it's different when Mommy and Danno fight from when Danno and Uncle Steve fight. She pretends to be on her phone in the backseat of Danno's car when they start fighting.

"How are you ever going to grow if you don't take risks?" Uncle Steve says.

"What are you now, a therapist? I don't have to take-"

"I don't have to be a therapist to know that you don't get anywhere if-"

"Can I finish my sentence, please?" 

Uncle Steve is quiet for a few seconds that he looks out the window. 

"Finish your sentence, Danny." he sounds like how Miss Betty sounds when Freddie won't stop whining about going to the bathroom.

"What is that? No, you don't get to be all broody. You're the one that didn't let me finish."

"Are you really that into your voice that you're talking about me letting you talk?"

Grace doesn't even know what their fighting about, they're just..they're just fighting. 

"I'm not into my voice, what does that even mean I was just saying-"

"Are you making a point about making a point right now, Danny?"

"Pizza." Danno says after being quiet like Uncle Steve did before. 

"Pizza and fruit. Do. Not. Mix." 

"Okay." Uncle Steve says and stops the car outside the office. Grace is out and running into the building before Danno and Uncle Steve can catch her. She has to tell Kono.

++

Danno never lets her hang out at the office for a whole day, but Kono tells him they're waiting on something from a lab of something before they continue so that means Grace can stay and that's all that matters, anyway. 

Uncle Steve walks into Danno's office with a book and puts it on the table.

"What's this?" 

"Perp info." 

"You get this from Chin?"

"Kono."

"Oh. No, 'cause I was gonna-"

"You were gonna look for it, thinking you had it, but then you'd realize you don't, in fact, have it and then you were gonna decide I stole it. just saving you the trouble." Uncle Steve says with a big smile on his face. Gracie may not really care much what they're talking about, but it doesn't sound funny enough to make Uncle Steve smile that big.

"That's just creepy." Danny says and smiles at Uncle Steve like Uncle Steve is smiling at him. 

Gracie kind of wants to ask what's so funny but she knows not to. That's how Grandpa looked at Grandma last Christmas when she was just sitting there, knitting. 

That means she'll have to stop calling him 'Uncle' Steve. 

++

It's a few weeks in and Danno's dropping her off at home. She's excited to see Mommy but she's going to miss the two extra scoops of ice-cream that No-Longer-Uncle Steve sneaks into her allowed two scoops and then Danno pretends he doesn't see. 

He only went home at night, when Danno was going to sleep. He even stayed to help her get ready for bed. Which was weird because Mommy and Stan sleep in the same bed, but she guesses it's different because No-Longer-Uncle Steve is also a boy and Ginah from the class across the hall has two Mommies and she says it took a long time for her First Mommy to let her meet her Second Mommy. 

"G'bye, monkey. I'll see you next weekend, okay?" Danno says as he hugs her. When he finally lets her go, she nods and kisses his cheek. 

"What, no tie today?" Mommy asks, crouching to catch Grace.

"Nah... I have a bit of a date tonight. Ties are overkill, apparently." 

Gracie doesn't want Danno to know that she knows about him like-liking Steve, but she's excited to have a new dad and Just Steve would be perfect because he's already her dad, they just don't know it yet. 

"Say hi to Uncle Steve for me tonight." she says when the gate starts closing. Danno stops waving and makes a small frown, he tips his head to the side a little bit. Like Miss Betty's cat when it gets confused. 

++

"Danno?" she starts, picking at the cream on her pancake. 

"Yeah?" Danno's washing the dishes. She knows he never washes the dishes, only when she's around. 

"Where's Steve?" 

"You mean... Uncle? Steve?" 

"No. I can't call him that." she says and rolls her eyes and the back of her father's head. Grown ups don't understand anything, seriously. 

"Why not?" Danno asks, looking back at her over his shoulder. 

"Because Stan isn't my uncle."

"Stan isn't your unc-" Gracie is very glad that Danno was only washing a spoon because it drops and clatters in the sink. 

"Stan isn't your uncle?" he turns around fully, back against the sink and looking at Gracie like she isn't supposed to know. 

She just nods. 

"What...uh.. What's that got to do with Uncle Steve?" 

"You're like Mommy and Stan." she says simply. 

"We? We're like Mommy and St- oh God...uh...Gracie, listen to me real careful, okay?" he says and talks slowly. She nods.

"Me and Steve work together, okay? We're friends. Not like Mommy and Stan. Nothing. Like Mommy and Stan." 

"Okay, Danno." she says and goes back to eating her pancake. Maybe they broke up. 

++

"Danno!"

"Hi, monkey." 

"Can we go to the office? Please please please?" 

She still hasn't told Kono about the last time. 

"Only for a little while." 

When they get to the office, Danno goes to stand at the computer-table-thingy next to Steve. Gracie hugs Uncle Chin and whispers in Kono's ear about the break up. 

"Really? Did Danno say that?" 

She shakes her head no, "he just said they're friends. So I won't get a second daddy."

"Don't worry, Steve isn't goin anywhere. Just watch."

For the not-very-little while that they're there, Danno and Steve stand close to each other the whole time. She sees how Steve grabs Danno's Coke can out of his hand and Danno doesn't say anything, he just looks at Steve and smiles and bites his lip. 

++

When Danno goes to the hospital, Steve makes her put her seatbelt on and then he drives very fast. He also presses his hand to his eyes just before they enter Danno's room. 

"Heey." Danno says and hugs her. After she's convinced that he's gonna be fine, she sits in the chair next to him and fiddles with her phone. 

"Hey," she hears him whisper and looks up, Danno's talking to Steve "I'm fine." 

Steve nods and doesn't say anything, just smiles that Grandpa at Grandma smile. They're back together. Gracie has a second daddy again. 

++

They tell her first. They come into the living room where she's watching The Little Mermaid and tell her that they want to be together and that they love each other. She smiles and gives No-Longer-Uncle Steve a hug.

She knew the whole time, but it's nice when grown ups think they know. They give her ice cream and Danno says he's very proud of her. 

When they tell everyone else, it's at Steve's house and they are eating meat that Steve cooked outside. Kono whoops and gives Gracie and high five. Uncle Chin looks like Freddie when Miss Betty makes him go to the principal.

"Cough it up, 'cous." Kono says and Uncle Chin takes out his wallet and puts some money in her hand. 

"You made bets on this?" Steve asks

"Yeah, I would've sponsored Kamekona's new scheme if you'd just put out earlier." Uncle Chin says, pointing his beer at Danno.

"Eey! There's a kid here, huh? Absorbent ears." Danno says and covers the sides of Gracie's head with his hands. Grown ups.


End file.
